There are many exercise products on the market today including free weights, exercise bands, exercise balls, the Pilates Magic Circle, the Ab-DOer®, the Ab Lounge® and even the Bean®. All of these devices provide some form of resistance to assist a user for exercising muscles of their body.
Free weights come in a variety of sizes ranging from 1 pound to 120 pounds and provide a way to perform exercise motions with additional weight. For example, a user simply pressing her arms over her head is an exercise which causes little strain and thus a minimal workout. However, if that same person is holding 30 pound free weights in each hand, the exercise becomes much more strenuous and provides a greater workout. One drawback of free weights is that they are bulky and difficult to carry around since they are made out of steel or some other heavy material. Thus, they are not a viable option for mobile exercise equipment.
Bungee cords are strands of elastic bands woven together to create a strong, flexible cable. The bungee cords have an initial length and are able to be stretched to an extended length by exerting energy to stretch the cords. Using the idea of bungee cords, exercise equipment has evolved into lighter weight and more portable devices.
Exercise bands have been developed in response to the need for portable exercise equipment. Exercise bands have handles attached at opposite ends of a single elastic band. The bands are made of a lightweight, elastic material and are able to stretch when the ends are pushed or pulled by a user. Since the exercise bands are elastic they are able to be compacted for easy transportation. To use an exercise band, a user must position the band so that it provides resistance. Generally, the user positions the band underneath a part of the user's body such as beneath the user's feet or buttocks. As the user pushes or pulls the band, it adds additional pressure and rubbing against the user. This puts the user in an uncomfortable position, particularly having to sit on an elastic band which is at times, painful.
The other equipment mentioned above also provides modified methods of exercising, whether it be sitting down in a lounge chair that collapses in the middle, lying down on a ball or sitting in an apparatus shaped like a bean. However, all of these products have their own limitations and do not provide certain benefits needed for a portable exercise device.